Always Comes Back
by AMMO121
Summary: The Past always finds a way to come back. Hitsugaya learns this when a past that he can't remember comes back to hit him full force. And he learns that he might be connected to the Sohma family in more then one way. Chap 2 Spell checked! Chap three is up!
1. Chapter 1

_I have a sudden urge to wright this so if it does not come out right don't blame me, blame my random mind. First X-over!_

* * *

**Hitsugaya POV**

I slowly walked down the street, with my hood pulled over my head and my head down. I looked down at the cell phone for the tenth time in the past few minutes and I could not figer out what was wrong with the spiritual presser in this small town. It had a very strong almost ancient filling to it and it was making me fill uneasy. But that is not what bother me to the point where I had bothered to come all the way to this small out of the way town. No, it was the fact that I fill like I have felt this spirit power before, it was so familiar and it's bugging me. I let out a sigh and shut the phone putting it back into the pocket of my hoodie. The sound of talking gets me attention as I look up to see a group of teenagers that couldn't be more then 16 years old. They where three boys and two girls they all had school uniforms on. They started to walk closer and I was about to cross the street, just as I see the little blond girl run into the road followed closely by the teenage girl with brown hair and for some strange reason for a second I saw Momo. They both ran into the road just as a large truck came speeding around the corner heading right for them.

I acted without a second thought as I through myself into the road. I slam into two of them wrapping both arms around them as we fly through the air I quickly turn us so that I was under them. And just as I intended my back hit the ground with so much force it knocked the air right out of my lungs only seconds before my head make contact with the concrete and I saw stars. I cursed this fragile human body.

"Tohru! Momiji!" Shouts where herd and it seems the rest of there friends came run towards us. The girl sat up seeming to be faced, she just looked down at me blinking. Then the second she seemed to come back she started to apoligise over and over again and started to look me over for injures like mother would her child. I feel the corners of my lips twitch at how much she reminds me of Momo.

The other person that, now that I get a better look I see is really a boy in a girls uniform starts to cry. I'm startled when he hugs me and starts to mumble things in to my white hoodie that sounded something between 'Thank you so much!' and 'Your my hero!' and other words that I couldn't make out. One of there friends managed to pry him off of me and into a hug. My stare lingers on his hair that is both black and white, for some reason I now that it is not dyed.'Like I have any room to talk about odd hair colors' I find myself boys come over and search the girl over for any kind of injury, one of the boys has flaming hair that might even give Kurosaki a run for his money. I slowly stand and brush myself off, some how through all this my hood still covered my face. I turn and start to walk away, but I'm stopped by the voice of the girl.

"Wait, who are you, what's your name?" I fill her tug on the back of my hoodie as if to stop me. The only thing it did was pull my hoodie off my head. Not really in the mood to fight and thinking that the possibility of ever seeing her again are slim at best. I let out a sigh and turn around making sure to keep all emotions out of my face as well as my voice. I turn around and look her in the eye giving her, her answer.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro." The reaction was not what I thought nor did it come from the person that I expected. The group of boys that had ran up to us moments ago all stared at me with wide eyes and there mouths hung open. I scan over the group and I am met with different expressions shock, sadness, hope and many others but the one that was most apparent and unnerving was a look that I could not place. I push that aside and look back at the girl, she looks into my eyes then gives me the biggest smile.

"It is nice to meet you I'm Honda Tohru and thank you so very much for saving our lives." She said with a bow. I just nod my head and pull my hood over my head and quickly push my way through the crowd that had formed around us at one point.

"Shiro!" On that very moment I felt my heart stop. I slowly turn around and meat the eyes of one of the teenage boys, he had dark hair that looked almost blue with similar colored eyes. His eyes held something that I could not place but it seemed so familiar. I quickly pull my eyes away and start down the street and a faster pace. I try not to focus on the way my hands where shaking as I push them further into my pockets or the fact that my breath was uneven. I just focus on get as far away from here as I can, as fast as I can.

* * *

_Just to let you now the time line on this is going to be a little messed up. And if some of the fruit basket peaple are OOC then I'm sorry it has been forever sents I watched the show. If someone is willing to Beta for this story then I could really use a hand, this came out funny and I would like to re-wright it one day._

_Review and tell me if you like it! Review here XD _▼


	2. Chapter 2

"They want me to what?" I call into the cell phone as I turn a random street. It had been two day since that incident and I have been avoiding that street like the plague. I keep telling myself that I would be out of this town in no time. That was before I got a phone call telling me that I was to, tell further notice stay in this out-of-the-way town. And if you think that was bad they went on and enrolled me into high school, and before you ask no that is not all, they even went and got me an apartment a few blocks from the school. Which just so happens to be that same street that I have been avoiding. Yes, I know it isn't the street I'm avoiding but, the fear that I'll run into those kids that I have never met but some how affected me so much.

"Sorry Shiro-chan, but orders are orders." Said my long time friend from the other end of the phone.

"I know, And stop calling me that!" All I got for a response was laughter.

"Haha have fun Shrio-chan." She said

"That's Cap-"'click' I look down at the cell phone that now had the words 'call ended' flashing on the screen and sigh. How she always wins I will never know. I turn on to the street that my new 'home' for god knows how long is at. I sigh again as I come to a stop in front of the apartment building I look up and sigh. Things have not been going his way, but never one to let personal problems get in the way of his duties as a caption. He sighed one last time before walking into the laugh brick building.

* * *

_Sorry this is supper short and it took me forever to get this up but her it is. hope you likeXD._

_Please review I would love to know what you think. XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_First time doing review responses! Hope I did this right!_

_Chapter 1-_

_Amayachida__- Thanks and Don't worry I think I might have to rewatch It again so your not alone! XD_

_nequam-tenshi__- Nice to know you liked it! And yes it was Yuki for some strange reason I could not seem to describe him right. I would love it if you would help beta for me Thanks!_

_Puzzlefreak14 –__ Aww your review made me feel all fuzzy inside! XD_

_LittleKatreina__ – I didn't think of that tell you pointed it out! Opes. And you'll just have to wait and see!XD_

_Yumyka Sakura Tetsuya__- __I would really love if you could help! And Thank God I kept looking over it and worrying if I had messed anyone up. Maybe you could help by telling me if I'm pushing someone a little to far out a Character. OCC is kind of a petpeev of mine (unless it goes with the story). And I am rambling. Again. __XD_

_Auto__- __Well here is MORE! I hope you like it! _

_Kefirafangirl__- __Well here it is and I hope it does not disappoint, and all will be revealed sooner or later. _

_Chapter 2-_

_Amayachida__-__ I know right! XD_

_mandiiluvsgaara-__ I'm glad you liked it! And yes I'm going to make the chapters longer._

_AmbieLovina-__ I know the spelling was a nightmare and I promise that this chapter will be better because I just downloaded LiberOffice and it is really helping! __Thanks for the help and__ Glad you liked it! _

_Nebelkind__-__ Thank you and I have fixed at least part of the spelling problem! _

_Phantom-Cosplayer__- __ It is coming right now!_

_Deamonslayer576 __-__ It was Yuki, I was having a hard time describing him. Sorry for the confusion._

_Well that took forever! Well here is what you really want! Enjoy! XD _

**Hitsugaya POV**

I slowly walked down the school hallways, my footsteps echoing of the plain walls. There where a few students still in the halls, the less polite once openly stared, gaping at eyes and hair. I made a point of ignoring them, after being stared at like this for all my life I had learned to block most of them. I walked down the hall at a steady pace tell I came to a stop in front of a door. I slowly reached out and slid the door open, all talking ceased when all the occupants in small class room got a good look at me. Some where starring at my hair others at my eyes. I slowly walked across the room taking a seat in the far corner next to the large window that covered most of the wall. I put my bag down on the floor and sat down, I turned to stair out the window. I silently counted down, 3...2...1..., and right then the room irrupted into a sea of hushed whisperer all talking about the new mystery student with the snowy hair and the teal eyes.

I ignored them and waited for the class to start, I find my mind wondering back to that day about a week or so ago. It still confuses me, how could that boy know that silly nickname that Momo always insisted on calling me. I quickly push that thought away, I have duties as a Caption of the13 Court Guard Squad to fulfill and I can not let a small incident distract me from my orders to find as much info as I can on the strange spiritual pressure that is surrounding this area. Even if I have to go to this horrid place they call a high school, the soul reaper academy was much more neat and high class. I sigh once again, this is not what a Caption should be doing with there time. I should be doing paperwork, both mine and Rangiku's, I shiver at the amount of paperwork that will be waiting for me when I do get back to the soul society.

I don't bother to look up when the door to the class room creaked open and several sets of foot steps walked into the room. The foot steps stopped and I did look up when I felt eyes burning into the back of my head. I hide my reaction when I look up and see that it was those kids from before, well some of them. It seems that only the ginger, the guy with the black and white hair, the one with the black hair and eyes and the girl that reminded me of Momo where there.

The three boys were staying at me while the girl was babbling on about something or another. All the boys eyes flashed with emotions, once that I both don not understand and don't want to. I look away and remind myself that this is not way I am here. The strangers walk over to the other side of the class room and take the only open seats, and by the feel of it the have not taken there eyes off of me.

I look up only when the teacher walks in, she is in her mid thirty's with golden brown hair. She starts to write on the chalk board on what the lesson will be about today. As she talks one by one I felt there stares disappear. I paid little to no attention to the lesson, I had learned these things a long time ago.

I was walking down the street after school had been let out, more then once had those strangers tried to talked to me and even more times then that had I felt there stairs burning into the back of my head. I sighed as I crossed to street to go to my 'new home'.

I had just stepped on the curve of the sidewalk when a loud roar ripped through the air, and I recognized it in a heart beat. A hollow. And a big one at that. I started to run to the nearest ally I take out the small pill and put into my mouth. Almost immediately I'm jumping out of the fake body and heading for were I heard the hollow. I pick up the pace when I heard a female scream followed by another cry from the same hollow.

I rounded a corner and cursed slightly at the sight before me. The hollow which had a mask the resembles a bull, horns and all. Was towering a good three stores over the girl from before -Honda- I believe her name was, as she looked around for the source of the noise form her place on the ground.

The hollow let out another ear breaking scream, and to my horror, a red beam of light started to glow from in side it's mouth.

Cero.

I very large Cero.

And it was aimed right at the clueless human girl.

And before I could even blink the powerful beam of energy was released.

…_.and cut!_

_Haha Cliffy! Sorry if that last part is poorly written, I'm half asleep! And sorry for the really late update! I have writers ADHD!_


End file.
